


Bon Appеtit

by bhbyf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Bon Appеtit

— А… Алё? — неуверенно сказал женский голос.

— Слушаю вас.

— Это служба спасения? То, куда я попала? — робко уточнил голос. 

— Определенным образом в определенных обстоятельствах — да.

— Простите, — затараторил голос. — Простите, Бога ради. У меня просто телефон упал, экран разбился, я не вижу цифры, которые набираю! 

— У вас что-то случилось?

— Да, — по ту сторону трубки всхлипнули. — Мне надо дозвониться до службы спасения. 

— Если вы мне расскажете, что у вас случилось, я думаю, я могу вам помочь. Или хотя бы попытаться помочь.

— Как же вы мне поможете? — горько спросил голос.

— Ну как минимум перезвоню в службу спасения, оставлю ваши координаты, детали возникшей проблемы и просьбу о помощи.

— О, — в голосе прозвучали и надежда, и удивление. — О, это было бы отлично! 

— Так что у вас случилось?

— Мой бывший муж нашел меня и теперь едет сюда, чтобы убить, — тихо сказал голос. 

— Давайте для начала познакомимся. Как вас зовут?

— Элли, — немного удивленно ответил голос.

— Элли из Канзаса?

— Нет, — по ту сторону трубки робко рассмеялись. 

— Отлично, Элли не из Канзаса, что это за история с вашим бывшим мужем?

— Он позвонил мне минут пять назад. Сказал, что отыскал меня и скоро будет здесь. Ска... Сказал, что переломает мне пальцы по одному, вырвет ногти, отрежет нос и выколет глаза, отрежет уши и сделает из них украшение. Я так и… испугалась, побежала прятаться, звать на помощь, упала, разбила телефон и вот…

— Я о другом. Расскажите, как вы с ним познакомились. 

— А это поможет? Он скоро будет здесь, — в голосе прозвучало сомнение.

— Он будет здесь, а вы будете готовы.

— Не могли бы вы, сэр, и правда вызвать полицию? Я была бы вам крайне признательна, — голос дрогнул. 

— Я уже передал информацию по вам. Но им понадобится время, чтобы приехать, а мне не хочется, чтобы вы сидели там одна и боялись. Поэтому расскажите мне.

— Мы познакомились в парке. Я читала книгу, он бегал. Подошел, спросил, о чем книга, попросил оставить свой телефон, чтобы потом обговорить ее, потому что он уже это читал, и ему понравилось.

— А как он признался вам в любви?

— Ну, — голос стал мечтательным, нежным, — это случилось очень романтично! На крыше небоскреба, после изысканного романтического ужина, под звездами. Очень сильно и сладко пахли цветы. Рядом играла музыка.

— А когда он вас первый раз ударил?

— Это случилось во время подготовки к свадьбе, — после минутной паузы ответил голос. — Мы обсуждали гостей. В списке был один парень, мой однокурсник. Пит потребовал, чтобы его не было на свадьбе. Я… попыталась просто, — на секунду голос прервался, — просто узнать, почему нет, что с ним не так… И получила. Две пощечины и один удар под дых. 

— Когда вы решили от него уйти?

— Я упала с лестницы… — начал было голос.

— Давайте попробуем еще раз.

— Он сбросил меня с лестницы, — голос был тихим и злым. — Я всем сказала, как всегда, что это я сама. Травма была серьезная: открытый перелом, много крови, осколки кости торчали наружу. Я долго лежала в больнице. Пит приходил ко мне. Сначала просил прощения, потом начал злиться, что я все не возвращаюсь. И однажды ударил, там, в больнице. Это увидела медсестра. Она спросила, понимаю ли я, чем рискую. Я накричала на нее и сказала, что не боюсь умереть. Она ответила, что я могу еще мечтать о смерти — например, если в следующий раз при падении сломаю позвоночник и больше не смогу ходить. 

— Отлично, Элли не из Канзаса. А теперь ты сделаешь кое-что. Я скажу — «сделаешь для меня», но, по сути, ты сделаешь это для себя. Ты пойдешь в сарай, найдешь там мешок, длинную веревку, пилу, брусок потяжелее. И принесешь из кухни три ножа разного размера. 

— Зачем мне это все? — после паузы спросил нерешительно голос.

— Мы сделаем ловушку. Я расскажу, как. Это легко. Ты справишься.

— Какую ловушку? — голос удивился, но как-то неуверенно.

— В которую попадется Пит. И которая будет сделана так, чтобы ни кожа, ни некоторые нужные органы не были повреждены.

— Простите? — в голосе звучало чистое непонимание, но не паника.

— Ты сделаешь ловушку, в которую попадет твой муж. Потом аккуратно снимешь с него кожу и расчленишь его, достанешь определенные внутренние органы. То, что не пригодится, мы растворим. Кожа пойдет на обложку книги — той самой, которую ты читала в день вашей встречи и которую, готов спорить, ты до сих пор носишь с собой. А еще из своего мужа ты сделаешь три блюда. Одно съешь сама, другим угостишь полицейских, которые приедут расспрашивать о нем, а третье предложишь своему адвокату, который не смог защитить тебя законными методами.

— Почему нельзя его просто убить? — тихо и зло спросил голос.

— Потому что тебя, скорее всего, за это накажут. Да и пятно на твоей репутации останется в любом случае. Многие члены общества время от времени поколачивают или гнобят своих жен и готовы пойти на многое, чтобы так дальше и продолжалось. 

— Тогда почему нельзя просто убить его и уничтожить труп? — не отступил голос. 

— Потому что однажды ты снова влюбишься, захочешь замуж. И я хочу быть твердо уверен в том, что твой новый муж не посмеет поднять на тебя руку. А если это и случится, то ты вспомнишь, какое оно на вкус — рагу из мужа-садиста. И, если все будет совсем плохо, сумеешь приготовить его еще раз.

— Я не умею готовить рагу, — невесело рассмеялся голос.

— Я научу. Но для начала нам надо сделать ловушку. Твой муж скоро будет у тебя. Надо встретить его достойно.


End file.
